


七步之遥（第一卷·10）

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun





	七步之遥（第一卷·10）

——大型捉奸现场贼j儿刺激——

月色如水空灵涤荡，透过轩窗静静的洒下，暖暖的烛火跳动着，耳边风动竹叶，簌簌作响。

凝神久了，笔尖的墨汁滴下，砸在刚写好的字上。

真是，又毁了。

曹植索性放下笔，用手一扯，将那纸揉做一团，随手扔在竹篓里。

半个月了，他就没能好好安下心做什么事情。

派出去的小厮一日三次向他汇报情况。曹丕在府里安生的很，无非也就是作诗下棋策论练武，比自己不知道规矩多少倍。

现在，大约又在看兵书？

曹植趴在书案上，用手支着头。不知怎的，脑中浮现的却是那日雨天他抱着自己写字的场景，继而就是……

荒唐！

曹植忽的又烦躁起来，二哥到底对自己真有……还是仅仅为了好玩？若是真的，那他为何要娶个女人？他为何又许多天不见自己？天天就知道和那帮子宾客吟诗作对……

此刻他心里有许多问题想问他，却只是自己胡思乱想，把曹丕和自己之间的事都过了一遍，却无论如何也揣测不到那人的意思。

只是越想越头疼，心绪乱做一团。但若要曹植当面质问他，便是打死也不肯说出口的。

古人说少女怀春，诚不我欺也。

曹植，你乱用什么典故啊你。

“公子公子！”门被猛的撞开，吓了曹植一跳。他刚要发怒，见是自己派出去监视曹丕的小厮，马上紧张起来。

“二哥怎么了？！”

“二公子……”那小厮跑得腿都要断了，生怕赶不及，此时一口气也提不上来。

“你赶紧说啊！”直把曹植急的不知如何是好。

“二、二公子……和他那些宾客……往、往听雨轩去了……”

“听雨轩？”曹植一愣，手仍是揪着那小厮不放，“听雨轩是什么地方？在哪儿？”

他只见小厮面露难色，一副吞吞吐吐的样子，登下便有些恼怒：“你当我还是小孩子么？左右不过是些秦楼楚馆，有什么说不出口的！告诉我在哪儿？”

“小的不敢。只是、只是这听雨轩并非一般的青楼，是……是个相公馆子。四公子怕是去不得。”

就自家小公子这风流身段，哪像是去嫖的。

相公馆子？？？

曹植脑中一顿，随后猛然醒悟过来。

二哥，真的好男风？那、那他便可能是有意于我了吧。

可他为何对自己忽远忽近？今日又去这种地方玩乐，莫非他将自己当做那可以随意狎昵之人？恐怕在他眼里，自己与那馆子里的相公也差不了多少吧！

曹丕，亏我还这般日夜惦念着你，你欺人太甚！

小厮头次看到自家小公子气得双肩打颤，眼眶通红，紧接着就听到：“备车！去听雨轩！”

“公子冷静些，”小厮急忙拦住他，“那地方您可去不得，让丞相知道了小的可要脑袋搬家啊。”

“你听我爹的还是听我的？！信不信我现在就让你……”

“小的这就去备车公子您稍等勒！”

今日听雨轩的掌柜躲在柜台里一边码银子，一边笑得合不拢嘴，自家的头牌吟风可真是个尤物，本以为那曹大公子一月不来撂了这档子事，却不成想这次不但带了一帮子人来，还点名要吟风作陪。

好儿子，你可真是我的摇财树啊。

“掌柜，这听雨轩里，是怎么个价儿？”一个清润润的少年声音闯入耳朵。

掌柜一抬头，差点以为自己数钱数花了眼。

面前这少年仿佛还不及弱冠，两道远山眉衬得那双清眸似秋水澄澈，脸上干净极了，却没有书生那种弱不禁风，一身鹅黄的常服虽不奢华，却衬出那眉目之间的年少意气。

掌柜眯着眼，不由得用行家的眼光睃了个遍。

啧，好个风流身段。

“公子您想听个曲儿还是——”

“我找人。”

掌柜一警觉，莫非这小公子来者不善？当即赔笑道：“公子也知道这听雨轩是风流之地，公子要找人小的先记下，等里头完了事儿便去通报。公子看……”

完了事儿？

曹植在心里冷笑一声，那隐隐怒火又翻上心头，他拿出一锭大银重重的砸在柜台上：“曹丕在哪间房？！”

掌柜的小眼马上滴溜溜的盯着那银子不动了，嘴上却还说，“公子啊，您也知道这听雨轩是讲规矩的地方，这——”

“啪！”

一锭黄金。

“上二楼先直走再左拐从右数第三间房公子您慢走诶~”

曹植三步并作两步登上二楼，这馆子里古朴雅致，有些安静，不像玲珑阁那般金碧辉煌，莺歌燕语。

曹植放慢了脚步，经过一间屋子拐角时，却隐隐听到里头男子的喘息呻吟声，他不由得红了脸，低着头快步走过。

站在门前，曹植都听得见里面欢声笑语，尽是推杯换盏之声。

难不成，他们只是来喝酒的？

想到这里，曹植便犹豫了些，思及自己就这么闯进去确实不妥，便站到拐角的阴影里，捅破了窗户纸偷偷看着。

屋子里有五六个人，当中坐的便是曹丕，今日穿了一身墨绿色的衣服，只是坐着喝酒，颇有兴趣的听几位士子高谈阔论。

坐在他右手边的男子墨发如瀑，面如冠玉，眉目柔弱，身着一袭玉袍，神色淡雅温润，这纤尘不染的姿态仿佛就不该出现在这里。这人曹植认识，叫吴质，是二哥的友人。

而另一边，是个身着青衫的男子，低着头抚琴。

这画面这么看也都挺正常。

曹植一开始还精神抖擞，准备随时闯进去发一顿火，可里头始终中规中矩。毕竟夜也深了，曹植的眼皮开始止不住的打架。

就在他昏昏迷迷之时，耳边忽然爆发出一阵大笑，惊得他一下子清醒了。定睛看去，只见那原来抚琴的青衫男子被曹丕搂在怀里，肆无顾忌的亲吻。吴质在旁边掩着嘴笑，脸都红透了。

那青衫男子半推着曹丕，嗔笑道：“这番是我输了，便认罚，下番看公子还能不能赢了。”

曹植心头怒火腾的一下燃起来，刚要抬腿踢门，那青衫男子却忽然转过头来，烛光恰好映在他脸上。

曹植脑中嗡的一下，定定的怔在那里。

那张脸，为何像极了自己的模样？！

你当真是把我当做这下贱之人，曹丕，我在你心里的地位，竟是如此。

待他缓过神来再看时，那青衫男子又倚在曹丕身上，伸手去扯他的衣带。那手上下游走，惹得众人又是笑个不住。

曹植气得浑身发抖，耳边只听得离他最近的两个人低声说——

“你看那头牌吟风像谁？”

“嘘——这话千万莫让公子听见。”

“匡！”门被一脚踢开。

曹丕一惊，猛的转头，只听站在门口双眼通红的少年冷笑道——

“这头牌像我，不是么？”


End file.
